narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness
is an arc of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It covers episodes 451 to current. This arc is an anime adaptation of two novels from the Naruto Shinden that focus on Itachi's early life. It takes place early in-between the Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes arc. Summary As the Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast, Sasuke shields himself, along with his team-mates Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, with Susanoo. Sakura asks what is happening and Sasuke tells her there is no need to explain because she can't do anything. Kakashi and Naruto defend her question but Sasuke shuts them both down. Kakashi decides to make Sasuke the leader of Team 7, much to Naruto's outrage. As they wait for the light of the moon to die down, Sasuke remembers the moment when his brother, Itachi, shared his memories with him before he disappeared as a reanimation. When Itachi was four-years-old, he witnesses death and destruction during the Third Shinobi World War. Itachi comes across a wounded Iwa shinobi and tries to help him but is attacked, forcing Itachi to kill him. When he asks his father about this, Fugaku explains what war is. While attending a memorial service for those who died, some of the Uchiha are angry that Kakashi received Obito's Sharingan, but Fukagu tells them that they must respect Obito's wish to give it as a gift for Kakashi. Itachi meets Orochimaru who says living without eternity is pointless, which makes Itachi question the way to live. Itachi even throws himself off a cliff before deciding to save himself and befriends a crow. Sometime later, Mikoto tells Itachi that he is going to be an older brother and Sasuke is born the following summer. Itachi comes to cherish the bond he feels with his younger brother. Three months later, Tobi summons the Nine-Tails within Konohagakure. Itachi protects Sasuke during the rampage as he tries to get them to a shelter. He finds Izumi and helps get her to the shelter with him and Sasuke. Afterwards, they attend the funeral for those who died during the attack and Izumi thanks Itachi for saving her. Danzō oversees the rebuilding of the village and relocates prominent clans, including having the Uchiha clan move to the outskirts of the village. This displeases the Uchiha because of the village elders suspecting the clan was responsible for the attack, but Fugaku tells them that they have no choice but to agree because they can't be the only voice of dissension. Itachi begins training with his father and quickly masters the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. When Itachi is six, he enrolls in the Academy, along with Izumi. Itachi excels in it and asks for his father to teach him more jutsu, as he deems the ones from the Academy too easy. Itachi earns the admiration of all the girls and jealousy from all the boys. However, when Itachi defends the bullies from an older student, they start to admire him, much to his dismay. After a year in the Academy, Itachi starts to question the meaning of a shinobi and the village. He sends a shadow clone to the Academy and has shurikenjutsu training, during which he meets Shisui, whom he bonds with due to their mutual desire to stop war and violence. When the teachers discover Itachi mastered the Shadow Clone Technique, he is offered an early graduation. Itachi accepts with his parents' consent and becomes the youngest student to graduate from the Academy at age 7. Episodes Category:Arcs Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Anime Arc number::19 Arc media::Anime